The present invention relates generally to automobile convertible tops, and more particularly to an improved technique for attaching pliable coverings to the convertible top linkage assembly.
The present invention is well suited for convertible vehicles utilizing pliable coverings such as convertible top covers, headliners, and backlights. One common way that pliable coverings are attached to a linkage assembly is by stapling them to tack strips which are in turn fastened to the linkage assembly. Once the tack strip is attached to the linkage assembly, the staples holding the covering to the tack strip are exposed and must be covered. Accordingly, trim members are fastened to the convertible top such that the entire length of the tack strip seam is covered, however, the trim member itself protrudes above the convertible top surface and is itself a variance from the desirable smooth outer surface.
Proper installation of such a trim member involves matching the trim member with the top covering, fastening it to the linkage assembly such that it covers the tack strip seam and seats properly upon the convertible top, and finally placing end caps over the ends of the trim member to hide fasteners which hold the trim member in place. Consequently, existing methods for attaching pliable coverings require a multitude of parts, each requiring precise positioning to achieve the desirable aesthetic appearance. Thus, assembly of these parts requires considerable man hours, and the removal and replacement of a damaged or defective covering requires additional man hours.
The present invention utilizes a novel bow within a convertible top linkage assembly that has a unique elongated supporting means. This elongated supporting means comprises keyhole type grooves which correspond to welts that extend from the edges of the pliable coverings. The welts slidingly engage with the grooves such that the welt is disposed longitudinally within the groove in a dovetail fashion. As a result, a seamless connection between the coverings and the linkage assembly is achieved and the welt can only be removed by sliding the covering in a direction parallel to the groove. Accordingly, the covering is securely retained and an unsightly seam that utilizes conventional fasteners is avoided. Furthermore, the time to assemble a convertible top utilizing the present invention is significantly reduced, as is the time to remove and replace damaged convertible top coverings.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.